Love
by Fallen99
Summary: This it the story of how a group of young gifted teens met a group of shape changers. Will the two get along or will shit go up in flames. Knowing their luck someones gonna die. Warning: Lovino's mouth, Francis enough said, violence and possible character death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet and Greet

**(A/N: Ok so just a little thing I decided to do. Don't know if I'm going to continue it or not. So I hope you like it. Enjoy loves~)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Toris was staring blankly out the window of the Victorian mansion he shared with his 'friends'. The library was quiet and supplied the Lithuanian teen with a great view of the woods and the other, now abandoned mansion only a little ways down the clearing from where he sat. The rumble of a truck could be heard as he watched with mild curiosity as a moving van pulled up to the other house. Toris watched as people filed out of different cars that pulled up behind van. He stretched and focused on the first person he saw, a tall blond with slicked back hair and blue eyes, and let his 'gift take control.

Toris could play all kinds of mind games but his specialty is telepathy and telekinetic. So as he pulled upon his gift he sat there listening to the teens thoughts.

_'I wonder if anyone lives next door? I should ask Vattie. Hopefully mien idiot brother won't make a mess again. And hopefully there's wolves in this forest or it's going to be hard to explain if there are people living next door. Hey who's there? Who's in my head?' _

Toris pulled out quickly with a jerk back and found himself falling out of the window seat he was perched in moments ago. He blinked a few times before slowly standing and walking out to inform the others of what had happened.

Matthew was playing with Kuma, his pet polar bear in the backyard as he watched his friend Lovino work on his tomato garden. Lovino was gifted like him.

People born with supernatural abilities called affinities. Lovino could manipulate fire and earth. His twin, Feliciano could use air and water. Then there was there grandfather Roma who could see into your soul as well as see your past. Lukas and Emil could place curses and voodoo on people. Arthur was an all out wizard. Elizabeta could heal people (and hurt them when she felt like it with her frying pan. Who carries a frying pan around anyways?) Yao could make images come to life and his brother Kiku could understand and 'talk' to technology. Tino could scream and actually push people back with the sound (as well as having any glass around him shatter) and as for me I could talk to animals and, on a good day turn into one. Then there was Toris who played mind games.

A faint curse caught my attention as I looked over at the long ago abandoned house only to see people moving in.

"Hey Lovino-" I said in my whispered voice. After reserving a grunt I continued. "Who do you thinks moving in over there." I asked never taking my eyes off of the house.

Suddenly he was beside me looking over everything.

"I don't fucking know. Probably just some old bastard who likes living in the middle of fucking no where." He replied.

Matthew just laughed and turned to look at one of the only people who could see him all the time.

"Come on. I think the others will want to know about this." Lovino just nodded and they started to head inside unaware of the crimson and emerald eyes watching them.

Roma called an emergency meeting with the help of Toris and soon the living room was full of members of the household all looking nervously to the man they could call a father.

Roma however was calm as he smiled at everyone.

"Well there's no need to get so worked up over this. All we have to do is go into the forest for training and not show our gifts outside of the house or around open windows. Now how about we invite them over for dinner tonight to see if we can get a read on them or not si?" He said his normal kind smile being replaced with a devious smirk.

Over at the other house everyone was working on getting things settled. Francis, a blond Frenchman, Antonio, a Spanish teen and Gilbert a 'Prussian' teen worked on setting up a stereo in Gilbert's room.

"And then they just went inside." Antonio finished telling the events of when he and Gilbert saw the two next door .

"And it was just the two of them non? Petit Ludwig said someone was in his head listening to his thoughts when we first got here." Francis said handing Gilbert a screwdriver.

"That's everyone we saw right Gil?" Antonio asked.

"Ja it was just them."

A knock on the door caught everyone's attention and they headed up the stairs. When they got there two teens were standing in the living room. One was a girl with brown hair, green eyes and a green, knee length dress on. The other was a boy about 15 with silver hair, dark purple eyes, pale skin, jeans and a dark blue hoodie. Li, a boy from Hong Kong stood beside the girl and they seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Ah what a lovely girl! Of course you're kinda cute to." Francis said winking towards the boy whose face remained emotionless. "How about we get out of this dusty old place and you two can show me around oui? Then after I can show you around a special area. We'll have a good time non?" Francis said throwing an arm around both teens and making suggestive poses.

The girl who seemed to get angrier the more Francis talked reached behind her, and before anyone could react, she pulled out a frying pan and hit francis over the head with it.

"Liz be nice. This is their home after all." The boy said in a monotone voice.

"Hmph well if he wasn't such a creep maybe I wouldn't have hit him." The girl, Liz shot back in a thick Hungarian accent.

The boy, Gilbert noticed spoke with an Icelandic accent. Finally Aldrich, Gilbert's grandfather came down the stairs. Li had moved away from Liz after she hit Francis, who was lying on the floor dazed. Aldrich simply raised his eyebrows and continued.

"Who are you two and what can we do for you?" Aldrich asked.

"Well my names Elizabeta and this is Emil. Umm Roma, our…guardian wanted to know if your family wanted to come over for dinner." She said.

Aldrich looked over at the people werewolfs around the room.

"Go tell everyone we're heading next door for dinner. What time do you want us there?" He asked looking back at the two strange teens.

They looked at eachother for a moment before looking back and smiling, well Liz did.

"Any time you're ready is fine."

Aldrich nodded and led the two towards the door.

"Well be over there in twenty minutes." he said before waving good-bye as the two went back towards their property.

Gilbert appeared behind his grandfather and leaned against the wall.

"There was something about their scent. Something…..off." He said.

Aldrich nodded as he watched the two go inside.

"I wonder if it could be him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(A/N: Soooooo that moment when you figure this story's gonna fail. But whatever. So I'm gonna be updating probably every Friday for the most part. Just like with my other story no updating two Fridays from now cuz I don't have internet access. Parents divorced and all that. So hope you enjoy.)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or it's characters.

Everyone in the Vargas household was completely at ease. Emil and Liz didn't say that their new neighbors were weird in any way. Their weird or otherwise. All the kids (minus Lovino) where down stairs in the game room. Roma and Lovino where outside in the garden picking ripe tomatoes and herbs for tonight's dinner. Down in the game room Feli sat in the middle of the floor drawing a weeping angel, who looked a lot like his brother, Liz, Kiku and Emil played a horror game called Hetaoni, Arthur and Toris read and Lukas and Matthew played poker. There was a knocking on the door that made everyone pause and look at the sealing.

Multiple footsteps could be heard after that and soon the door opened. Lovino followed by eleven teens entered the room. Everyone went back to what they were doing except Matthew who simply smiled and waved his hand for them to come over, not expecting anyone to see him. Surprisingly and albino did and started over.

The teen, who was around Matthew's age, had shaggy white hair, crimson red eyes, milky white skin and a crooked smile revealing sharp white teeth.

Matthew's powers started going crazy as he sensed danger. Matthew let his power out enough that it showed a white wolf inside the albino teen. Like it was living inside of him. Matthew started to panic until a voice in his head said,

_'Are you alright?' It was Lukas. _

_'They have wolves living inside of them like a second soul.'_ Matthew said looking at the others who were watching the three play their video game or watching what the teen was doing.

Finally he stood in front of Matthew. Matthew cocked his head to the side and looked up at him with a smile. He wore a black t-shirt with a white star on it, a gray long sleeved shirt under it, black skinny jeans, black army boots, a leather bracelet, dark blue belt and a silver chain connecting from one belt loop to something in his pocket.

"Hey. My awesome name is Gilbert. What's yours."

"Matthew." Matthew said quieter than normal.

The boy, Gilbert only smiled wider.

"You're to quiet. That's ok my awesomeness can be intimidating sometimes."

Matthew couldn't help but giggle, which got a blush out of the boy and some of his friends to look over and smile.

"Awwww." Liz cooed.

Matthew's face lit up a crimson that rivaled Gilbert's eyes as he hid his face behind his book again. He felt someone tap his foot and instantly moved it. Gilbert sat down beside him. They spent the entire time talking and even had Liz or a french boy named Francis join in every once in a while.

Matthew learned a lot about Gilbert. Like how he was from 'Prussia'(East Germany), his favorite animal is a Prussian Eagle, he liked punk music, he played guitar, has a younger brother(who was in the room) and played a lot of video games. Gilbert was in the middle of boasting about how strong he was (even though he didn't look it with his skinny frame and less muscled body) when Roma called down that dinner was ready.

Everyone headed up the stairs to the kitchen. The kitchen, in fact was twice the size of a normal kitchen and a chefs dream. Two dishwashers, oak cabinets, plenty of counter space, a walk in pantry, a cold room, a fridge and freezer (that Emil apparently got married to) and three islands that were covered in food and dishes. Pasta, pizza, fruit and vegetables, drinks, bread and different meats (ribs, steaks, hamburgers, wurst and more). Everyone got their food then left to go outside.

The sun was still up, a warm late summer breeze blew through the back yard and the forest cast a shadow over the house offering protection from the last rays of light. Everyone ate in silence for a while before a little yellow bird flew up to Matthew and settled on his shoulder. Everyone from the other house looked up shocked, then at Gilbert, then back to Matthew. Everyone from Matthew's house simply continued to eat like it was normal. Well it was but whatever.

"Ummm Gil, ami, is that not Gilbird? You're bird that hates almost everyone?" Francis asked.

Francis had long blond hair that went down to just before his shoulders. Bright blue sparkling eyes along with pale skin, the beginnings of stubble across his chin, broad shoulders, muscled in all the right places and tall.

Gilbert nodded his head, still in a daze before a smirk broke out on his face.

"That settles it. Mattie's officially as awesome as me!" Gilbert boasted.

Everyone from the house froze , turning to look at Matthew, who had froze upon hearing the name Gilbert had just called him.

'_Why? Why that name? Out of all the names why that one?'_ Pictures of Matthew's past came flooding back and he began to panic. Quickly he got up and ran back into the house. He booked it up the stairs and into his room. He threw open his draws and pulled out a razor, he raced back across the room and locked the door before sinking down to the floor and pushing up his baggy red sweater. Images, memories and words abused the inside of his head making it impossible to think. Before Matthew knew it he had made several cuts all along his arms, silent tears streaking down his face.

'_Why?'_ was the last thing he thought before the blood loss made him pass out.

Back down stairs Gilbert was confused. Matthew had all of a sudden gotten really pale, tance and scared, like a cornered animal, before running back into the house. Everyone who lived with him was looking down a sadness and worry in their eyes. After a very long pause Roma sighed and begun speaking.

"I guess we owe you an explanation. Well let see… when we found Matthew he had just watched both his parents die in a car crash. Him and his twin brother Alfred, didn't have any other family so me and my grandkids took them into our own. Alfred and Matthew were identical twins and closer then what was considered 'normal'. It was like they where one person. Take one away and the other ceases to function. Years later we were in Iceland when Alfred saw a house on fire. He was always obsessed with being the hero. He-he ran in and got the two boys and their mother out of the house but at the last moment a piece of the ceiling fell and trapped his leg. I was too far away to help and Matthew wasn't strong enough to lift the wood. Lovi and Feli where helping the family to the paramedics. That was the night Alfred died. Matthew would always be called Mattie by Alfred and well…. it was one of the last thing Alfred called Matthew before another beam fell and snapped Alfred's neck in front of Matthew."

Another pause as everyone processed what had just been said. Liz stood up and turned to go back into the house.

"I'm gonna go check on him." she announced as she walked away.

"So only you, Lovi, Fels and Matthew knew Alfred?" Li asked.

"No me and Emil were with them at that point but we went to the hospital once Al had spotted the burning house. We joined them what? The year earlier?" Lukas asked looking over at Emil who nodded.

Suddenly there was a scream from inside the house. Everyone ran up the stairs to where Liz was. Blood stained the floor in the hall, pooling from inside a room. The door was open to reveal a white and red room with a Canadian flag hanging above a bed in the corner. There was a big book case shoved up against the opposite wall and the entire room was clean. Liz was kneeling by the bed and stroking something. The blood pooled around the door and drops led up to the bed. Feli gasped and covered his eyes, turning and hiding his face in his brother's shoulder.

"H-he made too many deep cuts and bled out. He's just resting now." Liz whispered.

Lovi looked down at the blood and his eyes started glowing a fire red around the pupil and then transferred into a fire orange. Everyone from Gilbert's house gasped and backed up. The blood cough on fire and soon there was nothing left other than a small, barely noticeable stain. As soon as the flames went out Lovi's eyes returned to normal.

"Way to go. Now they know and we'll have to move again." Liz said.

"No we wont. Matthew figured out that their shape changers remember. They couldn't tell anyone without bringing attention to themselves." Toris said simply.

"I think we need to have a talk." Aldrich said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(A/N: So I can't remember if I posted this week or not so here's another crappy chapter. Like I said in my other fic I won't be posting next week due to the fact I will be at my dad's with no internet. So I'll post another chapter this week or two the week I get back from my dad's next Sunday. I really just want to thank all of you who are liking, reviewing and favoriting this fic like honestly you people make my day cuz I think this fic really sucks. But whatever. Enjoy all you lovely people~)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The talk took forever. The Vargas household told them everything. What ability they had, how they were found, how Matthew figured them out, everything. During that time the new household studied the people they were learning about.

Toris had brown hair that almost touched his shoulders, sapphire blue eyes, normal tan-ish skin, medium height, skinny frame and played mind games. He was a victim of rape by his father and older brother who would also sexualy abuse him everynight.

Emil had slightly shaggy silver hair, dark purple eyes, pale skin, skinny, feminine body, medium height and was completely emotionless almost all the time (he would get angry or annoyed easily). He and his brother placed curses and voodoo on people.

Lukas, Emils older brother, had the same expressionless face as his brother but it would never crack. Lukas had very light short blond hair, dark blue eyes, china doll skin, thin frame that was more feminine and was only a little shorter than Emil. They were told how the two had come from a village where magic was considered satanic and evil so their parents had been burned in the town square.

Their cousin, Tino had wheat blond hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, a bit taller than Lukas, skinny and very weak looking. He could manipulate sound waves through his scream. His parent had died when he was first born.

Yao had long brown hair that went past his shoulders, that he kept in a ponytail, dark brown eyes, not pale but not tan skin, tallish, and a very feminine body. He could make images come to life and him and his brother, Kiku had been abandoned by their parents after coming into their gifts.

Kiku was a short, skinny teen, with almond brown eyes, short black hair, the same skin tone as his brother. He could understand technology and 'talk' to it.

Liz, as she was now known, had light brown hair, forest green eyes, skinny, tall, lightly tanned and always had three flowers in her hair. She could heal people and animals and her parents had gone missing.

Arthur had messy, dirty blond hair, crystal green eyes, pale skin, the biggest eyebrows ever, medium height and more of a girlish frame. He could use all sorts of magic but mainly used summoning spells. His parents and older brother had tried to kill him almost every day until he ran away. He was the only blood related family Matthew had left.

Matthew himself had sun blond hair that went down to just before his shoulders, violet-blue eyes, pale skin, a head shorter than Gilbert, skinny but still muscled and had that one random curl sticking out in front of his face. He could transform into animals and communicate with them.

That left the twins and Roma. All of them had red-brown hair and olive skin. Feli had golden-amber eyes, his hair was lighter, he was a little shorter than his brother, small frame and skinny. Lovino's features were darker but he was about medium height maybe a little taller, had the same frame as his brother and had one weird curl sticking out the side of his head opposite his brothers.

Roma was tall, dark with a lot of muscles and amber eyes. His hair was messy with a lot of curls all over his head. Together they made up the elements. Roma had spirit, Feli had air and water and Lovino had fire and earth. Apparently their parents had been killed by a vampire that set off the twins gifts.

Gilbert's thoughts were on Matthew the entire time. He was cutting and almost died thanks to Gilbert.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know. We've all done it at least once." Toris said looking at Gilbert.

Gilbert just about fell out of his chair when he realized the lithuanian teen was talking to him.

"Stop doing that mind shit! It's so un-awesome." Gilbert winned.

"I can see it on your face. I dont have to read you mind." Toris replied with a sigh and a look of hurt.

"Sorry" he mumbled quietly.

Everything went back to silence. Not being able to stand it anymore Felix, a Polish teen decided to ask a question.

"Like how long has he, like, you know been cutting?"

No one answered for a bit all of them looking at the others for answers.

"Well I think it's been about what? When we found them they where around six it was another year and a half after that when we lost Alfred and he's seventeen now so four years? Around then."

"And you never stopped him?" Francis asked angry.

"We tried and all it fucking did was make it worse okay? You don't even fucking know what youre fucking talking about bastard!" Lovino yelled back.

The fire that was going calmly in the other room suddenly flared and shot out towards the roof, as if someone had just dropped explosives down the chimney.

"Lovino please watch your temper. They didn't say anything to bad." came the quiet voice of Matthew.

He wouldn't meet anyones eyes and was tracing small circles on his arms.

"Hey how you feeling kiddo?" Roma asked.

Matthew shrugged and looked at his healed wrists.

"Okay I guess sorry for worrying you all. Thanks for the help Liz." He said in an even quieter voice.

Gilbert got up and walked over to Matthew, taking his hand and pulling him outside. Matthew looked up at him once the door was closed but quickly dropped his eyes again.

"Matthew look I want to say sorry. About your brother and all it was so un-awesome of me . And I wanted you to know that you can call me anytime you feel like cutting okay?" Matthew slowly looked back up, searching Gilbert's face.

Gilbert held out his phone for Matthew to take. Matthew quickly programed his number into Gilbert's phone and vice versa. When Matthew was handing Gilbert's phone back he noticed something on his arm. Matthew grabbed his arm and looked really hard at it. Thin, white lines or scars traced over his skin in different patterns, like someone who cut or used to.

"Gil d-did you-"

"Ya I started three years ago and stopped about a year ago. It was way to un-awesome for me."

Matthew nodded and let Gilbert's hand fall back to his side.

"So call me some time?" Gilbert asked as he saw his friends heading back towards the house.

"Sure have a good night." Matthew said leaning against the door.

Gilbert nodded. Matthew had no idea how cute he was being and it drove him crazy.

"Ya you to." he said as he started to walk away.

He looked back half way to find Matthew heading inside his own house.

That night Gilbert and his pack played at the edge of the forest. Gilbert watched Matthew from the ground in his wolf form. Matthew was sitting in his window drawing something. A bulky blond wolf came up beside him and looked at Matthew.

"Just ask him out." Mathias said.

Gilbert turned his head to look at his friend.

"Why do you say that? I'm awesome enough to be by myself even if I did like him."

Mathias just let out a wolfish laugh and shook his head.

"You've got it bad Gil. "

And Gilbert knew that he really did have it bad for the small, shy Canadian who had somehow stolen his heart with just one smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 When Things Go Wrong

**(A/N: So I know I haven't updated in a while and for that I am so so sorry. Truth be told I almost forgot about it. You can thank Hufflepuffcanadian for bothering me enough I remembered it was actually a thing. But I'm sorry this chapter is short especially after the long wait. I'll try to update it more often. Anyways so sorry for my absence and as always enjoy loves~)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

School was a pain in the ass. First they had to walk (the school was on the other side of the forest), second it was a hassle with the new students and finally the normal (human) students were so stuck up that even Francis punched one and broke his nose. Matthew couldn't help but think that Alfred would have laughed. That thought made him depressed and was tempted to cut again if it wasn't for the fact that Gilbert had shown up and distracted him. Now lunch had come around and most of the two groups sat on the large roof of the building (Gilbert, Mathias, Francis, Arthur, Matthew, Lukas, Lovino, Berwald and Emil to be exact). Gilbert was sitting beside Matthew and Mathias the latter making kissy faces and nudging Gilbert ever few seconds, Matthew pretending not to notice. Apparently Lukas was the opposite of Matthew though as he got up from where he was sitting with his family and Berwald as sat in the empty space beside Mattias and elbowed him in the gut. Mathias, after doubling over and coughing, found some excuse to wrap his arms around the Norwegian which almost got him a punch to the face and a death glare from Emil.

Nothing special was happening today, other than the buzz of the new students. Matthew estimated that Gilbert had been hit on at least twenty two times, not that the blond was counting really it was just something he had noticed. Lovino was in his usual bad mood but it was easily ignored by the rest of the group, that is until Lovino found himself on the floor. Everyone turned to look at the cursing Italian, most paling at the sight of the figure standing overhead.

"So freak you ready to get what's comin to ya?" A mans voice spat.

"Why don't you just fuck off Jake? What the fuck is so wrong with you that you have to be such a motherfucking dick? I bet your daddy didn't love you enough huh? I that it you mother fucking prick!" Lovino spat right back.

The man, no teens face darkened. He was around six foot with thick muscles one could only get from years of hard core physical training and performance enhancement drugs. He looked like he could snap Lovino's neck just by flicking it.

"What did you say you little brat? You don't know shit! I'm gonna kill you!" He yelled before grabbing the chair the eldest Italian had been occupying a moment earlier and bringing it down where his head was supposed to be.

The marble floor cracked and the chair, or what used to be a chair and was now just a pile of twisted metal, was tossed carelessly aside. The new members of the group watched in horror and amazement as Jake went after Lovino again and again, each time just missing him. The two groups were the only ones around, and thankfully because eventually (as all bad things must happen to the Brits) Arthur was bumped into and spilt his tea all over his book of Shakespeare. Two thing you never want to mess with of Arthur's if you want to live. The Brits emerald green eyes blazed in fury and a stream of curses flew from his mouth. Everyone who knew better backed away, everyone who didn't soon learned why. Green flames shot around the room turning Francis into a frog and sending Berwald flying across the room. Jake turned around just in time to have a face full of sulfuric flames flung in his face leaving it black and his long hair blown straight black. Jake let out a puff of black smoke only to be hit in the back of the head by another blast. The fire, which never actually burned anything, swirled around the bewildered giant of a teen and pulled a now-you-see-me-now-you-don't.

In a flash the fire and Jake had vanished into thin air. Just in time for Li and Roma to walk into the room.

"Well I hope everyone is settling in okay on their first day?" Roma said smiling at family and his new neighbours.

The new students looked around at each other, wondering if they should say anything yet fearing for their existence.

"It's been very interesting so far." Mathias said with a wink.

"Good good! Well I'll be in the art office until the bell rings at the end of the day! If you need anything just swing by! Don't be shy now~" With that the Italian grandfather left the roof in a swirl of a red cape and old roman armor.

"I don't know what's awesomer Roma roman around in a old Roman outfit or Arthur with his freaky magic." Gilbert called at his own lay on words as a select few face palmed.

A croaking sound was heard and everyone turned their attention to the frog sitting in a pile of Francis's clothes.

"Well that's just bloody ironic." Arthur laughed.

Through everything no one noticed Lovino sneak off. No one but Matthew of course.

~0~

After school (and much persuasion from everyone for Arthur to turn Francis back into a human) the two groups were back at their own houses. Not for long of course.

"_Hey Matt it's the awesome me wanna come over to my awesome house? After all you need help with the math homework." _

"Sure Gil. Do you want me to bring anything to help you with the homework?" There was cackling laughter from the other end before there was a reply.

"_Just your noted and your cute self~" _Matthew could practically hear the wink in his voice making him blush many shades of red.

Over at the German's house Matthew found Emil laying on the couch finishing off a level of Far Cry 4 as Li watched in silent amazement. Matthew followed the albino's instructions and walked straight to the basement door to Gilbert's bedroom. The eldest German (sorry Prussian) brother was lounging on his bed with text books and papers sprawled all around him. A small part of the mans creamy white skin peaked out from under his shirt making the young Canadian blush even more. _Great I had just about gotten rid of this stupid thing. _

"Hey Matt I see your awesomeness has finally found my awesome room!" Gilbert said sitting up on the bed. "Soooo instead of doing homework why don't we watch a movie or something?" The Prussian boy asked hopefully.

"Non you asked me over here to help you with your math, in your own weirdly awesome way." The blond said moving some paper and setting up his own overly neat (*cough* colour coded *cough*) binder. "So what should we start with?"

As it ended up the two teens compromised. For every page Gilbert got right Matthew would do something with him. By now they had watched three episodes of Supernatural and where half way through Super Mario Sunshine.

"Alright Gil that's another page done. What would you like to do?" Matthew asked watching the albino with interest.

"I wanna see your awesomeness shift into an animal." Gilbert replied quieter than usual.

Matthew paused for a minute before looking at the clock. 11:00pm. They had been called for dinner four times before everyone gave up and let the two be alone. Some comments where made about them being 'too caught up in a moment of blind passion' and 'Matthew being more energetic and tougher than originally thought if he could take a pounding this long' could be heard from upstairs followed by either laughter or the sound of a certain blond being hit. Either way Matthew had to agree with one thing: they had spent a while down there.

"Alright but then I have to leave and you have to finish these last two English questions." Matthew said smiling as his friend fist pumped.

Matthew stood up, looking around to see if he could find a hidden preference of an animal before his eyes landed on the little yellow bird on the Prussians head. As soon as Matthew laid eyes on it he smiled and changed to match the 'Devil Fluff' as most called it. Gilbert's eyes lit up in amazement and joy at seeing his crush turn into the small ball of pale yellow fluff and he laughed as he watched Matt fly around in circles just like Gilbird would. Soon Matthew flew back and changed his form, clothed and all.

"Wow Matt that was-look out!" Gilbert yelled.

And Matthew's world went black.


End file.
